Power Transferal
Power Transferal is the ability to take powers from people and/or give them to others. Characters *Seth is the only person to have displayed this ability. Usage In the Christmas Special, Seth showed that he was able to take powers from the user and give them to other people. He removed all of this Misfits group powers and at the end of the episode was shown granting them new ones. Seth showed that he had to hold the hands of the person in order to take abilities or give them, which then causes a bright glow from their hands. Seth can store other's powers inside of him, but he cannot use them himself. Seth has also demonstrated that he can take a power and give a new power simultaneously, which is what he did when taking the Gender Swap back from Curtis, and giving him the Resurrection power. It seems that, when Seth initiates a transfer, he prevents the power activating, as he was able to touch Alisha and take her power without it activating it, and he was able to take the Immunity power, even though Immunity should have made it impossible to take the power. Power Transferals *Water Walking from an unknown source to Elliot. The power later died with him. *Telekinesis from an unknown source to Elliot. The power later died with him. *Instant Sexual Arousal originally held by Alisha, then given to Elliot. The power later died with him. *Teleportation originally held by Nikki, then given to Elliot. The power later died with him. *Invisibility originally held by Simon, then sold to an unknown recipient. *Immortality originally held by Nathan, then sold to an unknown recipient. *Telepathy originally held by Kelly, then sold to an unknown recipient. *Reality Warping from an unknown source to Nathan. *Clairvoyance from an unknown source to Alisha. The power later died with her. *Foresight from an unknown source to Simon. The power has presumably died with him. *Gender Swap from an unknown source to Curtis, currently held by Seth. *Technological Aptitude from an unknown source to Kelly. *Time Reversal originally held by Curtis, given to Friedrich, then to Kelly and finally put into Iggy. The power later died with it. *Resurrection from an unnamed man to Curtis. The power later died with him. *Caffeination from an unknown source to an unknown man. *One-Way Time Travel from an unknown source to James then given to Simon. The power has presumably died with him. *Immunity from an unknown source to Simon. The power has presumably died with him. *Mind Control originally held by Sadie, currently held by Seth. In Alternate Timelines In Friedrich's World: *Cryokinesis originally held by Lily, then given to Smith. *Time Reversal originally held by Friedrich, then given to Kelly who retained this when the original timeline resumed. Vlcsnap-2011-11-21-12h40m18s127.png|Seth uses his ability to give Kelly the ability of Time Reversal Trivia *Whilst Seth is the only character to have displayed this ability, it is strongly suggested he is not the only one with the power to deal. When speaking to a character in Episode 6 (Series 3) who has kidnapped someone with a resurection ability, the kidnapper states "...do you still want it, though ch'eah? I mean, 'cause if you don't I can always find another buyer." Judging from Seth's communication with this character throughout the third series; it is possible the kidnapper makes money by tracking down people with certain powers, to be taken and dealt. It is possible that any drug dealer hit by the storm gained the power to deal powers. *A possible reason that Seth can't use the powers could be that as a drug dealer he didn't take the product Similar Powers *Power Removal - the power remove a power from someone with sexual intercourse. *Power Bestowal - the power to give a stored power to another person with sexual intercourse. Category:Series 2 Powers Category:Series 3 Powers Category:Series 4 Powers Category:Powers that still exist Category:Powers